How to Piss The Teen Titans Off
by she got out alive
Summary: Ways I came up with to piss off the titans, that's pretty much it. Use them to 'inspire' you, if you want...
1. Raven

Ways I came up with to piss each Titan off. First titan up: Raven

**Raven-**

Hide her tea

Go in her room

Tell her Beast Boy is in her room

Tell her Beast Boy is in her room and is breaking things

Prevent her from meditating

Ask her if she misses Malchior

Ask her if she like dragons

Be really noisy

Ask her if she and Slade are in a romantic relationship

Ask her if she and Robin are in a romantic relationship

Ask her if she and Beast Boy are in a romantic relationship

Ask her: "If your father is red and has horns why don't you or are you secretly hiding them with your hood?"

Ask her: "Are you self-conscious? Because you are always hiding behind your cape."

Ask her: "Are you hiding stuff in your room and that's why you hate people going in it?"

Ask her "Why do you have that jewel on your face?" (Must be asked like that and better if Beast Boy asks it)

Ask her: "Does that jewel thingy come off or is it part of your face?" (Again must be asked like that)

Ask her: "Are you emo, and if so do you cut yourself?"

Ask her: "Are you Goth?"

Ask her: "Is your hair naturally purple or do you dye it?"

Tell her she should get a tan

Ask her if she's ever kissed a guy

Ask her if the red symbols that appeared on her were tattoos

Ask her if she is anemic because she never eats

Ask her if she likes the color green

Tell her jokes rapidly

Hide her books

Wreck her books

Ask her to babysit

Ask her if she likes baby-sitting

Ask her if she has a crush on any of the male, or female, titans over and over and over

Ask her why she's never nice

Ask her if she wears underwear because you never see them through her suit (Ask her the same thing but about a bra)

Ask her if she knows the devil because she is part demon/devil


	2. Robin

Next Titan Robin

**Robin-**

Ask him if he likes the circus

Ask him if he likes clowns

Tell him he has bad taste in music

Spread a rumor that Robin is gay

Re-organize all the files of villains and Honorary Titans, then see how mad he gets

Instead of calling him Robin:

-Call him 'Circus Boy'

-Call him 'Birdie-Boy'

-Call him 'Batman's Sidekick'

-Call him 'Boy Blunder'

-Call him a 'Man-whore'

-Call him 'Robbie-Poo'

Ask him what the R on his uniform stands for repeatedly

Tell him he looks like a walking traffic light

Ask him if he and Slade are dating

Ask him if he and Star are dating

Ask him if he cheated on Starfire with Raven

Ask him why he hasn't caught Slade yet

Ask him why he wears a mask

Ask him to take off the mask

Hide his mask

Take a picture of him without his mask

Take a picture of him in the shower and upload it onto the internet

Lock him out of the training room

Lock him in the training room

Change all of the passwords to the rooms in the Tower

Ask him why he knows all the pass codes to the all the rooms in the tower, including the girls rooms

Ask him why he only saves Starfire

Ask him if Slade is his dad

Play the Batman theme song every time he walks into a room

Steal his briefcase

Ask Larry to come and visit

Tell him Slade is back every 2 hours

Hide his hair gel

Tell him his hair looks funny

Mess up his hair

'Play' with his bird-a-rangs

Ask him why he says corny lines before they attack the enemy

Whenever he says "Titans Go!" ask "What, what did you say?"

Say "Titans Go!" before he can

Tell him Starfire doesn't love him

Loosen the bolts in his R-Cycle

Tell him Starfire is in trouble every 5 minutes

Tell Starfire to cook Robin a big Tameran feast and make Robin eat it

Tell him Starfire left him for Red X or Slade

Give him a shirt that says "Starfire's Boy-Toy" on it

Give him a shirt that has Starfire's face on it

Write him a letter that explains Starfire wanting to break up with him and their over, then sign Starfire at the bottom as if she wrote it

Ask what his real identity is over and over and over

Tell him he copied Speedy's look

Tell him Speedy's cooler than him

Ask him if he loved/still loves Bat Girl


	3. Beast Boy

**Beast Boy-**

Tell him Terra's back when she's not

Tell him Terra likes the 'leader type' better

Tell him his pranks are lame

Throw out all his tofu

Replace all his tofu with nice, juicy bacon

Tell him mopeds aren't cool

Tell him he can't have a moped

If he gets a moped, break it

Tell him Terra hates the color green

Tell him his jokes suck

Tell him he's not funny

Ask him why he's green

Ask what race he is

Ask him why he doesn't dye his hair

Tell him he sucks at video games

Tell him that Terra left him for Slade

Every few hours yell "Beast Boy look! Terra's outside!"

Tell him Aqualad's cooler than him

Mention Terra every once in a while in your conversations with him

Tell him he's a horrible singer

Ask him if he's got a crush on every animal in the zoo


	4. Cyborg

**Cyborg-**

One word - Tofu

Steal all his meat

Make him Tofu for breakfast

Tell him the only thing left to eat in the world is Tofu

Ask him if he still likes Jinx

Tell him Beast Boy beat his high score

Take the T-car for a 'test-drive'

Borrow the battery and other miscellaneous parts in the T-car

Tell him Atlas is stronger than him

Ask him if the metal detector goes off in the airport security when he walks through it

Ask him how he goes to the washroom

Tell him Beast Boy is driving the T-car

Tell him Beast Boy broke the T-car

Cover the T-car in mud and dirt

Steal the keys to the T-car

Tell him he's the worst at video games

Hold a magnet up to his head and see what happens

Purposely use a magnetized metal detector around him

Tell him you got in a car crash. Describe the car you wrecked exactly like how the T-car looks and say you just managed to drag it home in five different pieces. Watch him run off to check on his car

Ask him if the T-car is his baby, who's the mother?

Tell him Gizmo is smarter than him

Redecorate the inside of the T-car

Paint the T-car lime green or hot pink, or some other crazy color

Ask him if his 'jewels' survived his accident

For the question above – if so, did he get a replacement? O.o

Ask him if he's male or female or no gender

Ask him if he has access to Wi-Fi through his arm


	5. Starfire

Final Titan

**Starfire-**

Tell her Robin doesn't think of her as a girl friend

Tell her Robin doesn't like her anymore

Ask her if she's an american citizen

Write her a letter explaining Robin wants to break up with her and their over, sign Robin's name at the bottom, as if he wrote it

Tell her she's a horrible cook

Tell her Robin left her for Blackfire

Tell her Robin loves Blackfire not her

Tell her Robin loves Raven not her

Tell her that we're out of mustard

Tell her that saying 'You're a whore' to other girls means 'You're an awesome friend' and see how many girls she pisses off

For the one above – bet on how long it will take her to figure out what it really means

Tell her that Blackfire is back and wants to fight her

Tell her Blackfire is better and prettier than her (Best if Robin says it)

Tell her Robin is gay and likes Slade

Shout loudly in front of Starfire "Oh look! Is that Robin kissing Raven? Holy crap, it is!"


End file.
